Choose Your Own NCIS Adventure!
by Absolutely Abby
Summary: You are an NCIS agent and you need to find the murderer of a naval officer and solve the case. You are in control. You choose what happens next. This a very quick read, since of the 9000 world you probably only read about 500, so please check it out!
1. 1

**Title: Choose Your Own NCIS Adventure!**

**Author: Absolutely Abby**

**Spoilers: None (Set after Kate dies, with Ziva, but no other reference to episodes or setting/place/etc.**

**Pairings: None**

**Rating: FR15 (PG 13ish) Just for violence, not very graphic. No language (I don't think... :P) No sex, no torture. S'all good :)**

**Summary: You are an NCIS agent and you need to find the murderer of a naval officer and solve the case. You are in control. You choose what happens next.**

**There are 45 different endings to this fanfic. There are 19 ways to lose [Game Over.]; 9 nuetral endings [The End./You win or Game over? You decide.]; 17 ways to win [You Win.]**

**Authors Note: I read a TON of Choose Your Own Adventure (and Which Way) books when I was a child, and I LOVED them. I STILL love them! I decided to challenge myself by writing my own Choose Your Own Adventure style book, and decided to make it set at NCIS, using NCIS characters. It was an interesting, amusing, and fun challenge! **

**  
I challenge others to complete a Choose Your Own NCIS Adventure book of their own and send them my way!**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**By the way, because of the way this story is set up, it is VERY likely that I could have made a mistake putting of the 'chapters' (pages). So if it says go to page whatever, and that page doesn't really make sense, let me know. It is very likely that it could have been a typo, or a slip of the finger when uploading the chapter. :)**

**And PLEASE don't be afraid to go back to the beginning and start over! That is why these are so much fun!**

**Disclaimer: I did not create the Choose Your Own Adventure Books or NCIS. Credit for the Choose Your Own Adventure books goes to Edward Packard, who first published ****The Cave Of Time**** in 1979, long before I was born! Credit for NCIS goes to the creator of the TV show, Donald Bellisario.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**WARNING!!!**

Do not read this fanfiction straight through from beginning to end! It contains many different adventures you may have in NCIS as you search for the murderer of a naval officer. From time to time as you read along you will be asked to make decisions and choices. Some of them are dangerous!

What happens to you will be the direct result of your choices. You are responsible because you choose. After you make each choice, follow the instructions to see what happens next! _**[NOTE: 'Pages' are 'Chapters' on . (example: Go to page 67 - go to chapter 67. Don't read all the chapters in between.)]**_

Remember, you cannot got back! Think carefully before you make a decision. One mistake can be your last... or maybe you'll catch the murderer and they will be sent to prison, the choice is yours.

Good luck!

**______________________________________________________________________**

Fresh out of university, you get hired by NCIS to be a Special Agent. You have always admired Special Agent Gibbs and you are thrilled to learn that you will be working under him.

"Gear up!" Gibbs yells as he comes into the squad room on your first day of work.

"What is it boss?" You ask, grabbing your gun and badge from your desk.

"Dead Sailor in Quantico." He tells you. "Gas the truck."

If you do as he says and gas the truck, go to page 2.

If you whine and say "That's Tony's job!" Go to page 4.


	2. 2

You do as Special Agent Gibbs says and gas up the truck.

Gibbs drives to the crime scene and you all get out of the truck.

Dr. Mallard is examining the body when you arrive. "Is it ok to touch?" Agent Gibbs asks.

"Go ahead, Jethro."

"What have we got Ducky?" Agent Gibbs asks, searching the body for I.D.

"Gunshot wound to the chest. Shot from behind it looks like. Poor girl didn't even have a chance."

"Time of death?"

"About three hours ago."

Agent Gibbs walks away.

"This reminds me of a case back in Scotland..." Dr. Mallard begins.

If you stay and listen to Ducky's story, go to page 9.

If you follow agent Gibbs, go to page 6.


	3. 3

"Federal Agent! Freeze!" You shout. You hear someone stumbling and run in the direction of the noise. "Don't move!"

You hear Agent McGee following close behind you. "Probie, what's going on?" he whispers loudly to you.

"At the end of the hall you find a small, dirty man with his hands in the air.

His hands are covered in blood.

If you shoot the man, go to page 29.

If you cuff him and take him in, go to page 24.


	4. 4

"But that's Tony's job, boss!" You whine.

Gibbs turns back and stares are you for a moment before raising his hand and slapping the back of your head.

If you decide it would be better to just go gas the truck, go to page 2.

If you file a harassment charge against Agent Gibbs, go to page 7.


	5. 5

You run in the direction of the movement shouting, "Federal Agent! Freeze!"

You hear Agent McGee running after you. You run towards the kitchen where you hear a crash.

Agent McGee sneezes behind you.

Suddenly a grey and white cat jumps down from the counter.

Agent McGee laughs at you and puts down his gun. "Scared of a little pussy cat?" He asks you.

Your face flushes red with embarrassment.

If you continue collecting evidence, go to page 95.

If you are too embarrassed and want to just go home, quit now.


	6. 6

"Tony, sketch the scene." Gibbs orders. "You go help McGee collect evidence." He tells you. "Ziva, you're with me."

You spot a gun over by the couch. Checking it out, you find brass beside it.

"I have a weapon." You shout to McGee.

"Good work, Probie." He tells you.

You put it into an evidence bag and out of the corner of your eye, you see movement.

If you pull out your gun and go after it, go to page 3 or 5. (Pick ONE.)

If you ignore it and continue collecting evidence, go to page 8.


	7. 7

Director Shepard stops you on your way out of the building.

"What's that?" She asks.

You reluctantly show her the papers.

"You're filing charges against Gibbs?" She asks.

You nod.

You're fired immediately. Your charges never go through.

Game Over.


	8. 8

You dismiss it as a trick of the mind and go back to work.

"Drop your guns." You hear a voice say.

You turn around and a tall, young man is pointing a gun at your head.

If you drop your gun, go to page 37.

If you try and take him down, go to page 25.


	9. 9

"There was this whole group of men whose mission was to kill all the housewives. A crazy mission, since if all the women were killed, the world would essentially die out... Nevertheless, that was their goal.

"For about a week they planned their murders. Only one person ended up killing anyone, the rest of them either chicken out or the wives scared them with knives! Anyways they-" Ducky looks back at you. "What are you still doing here? You should be off collecting evidence or sketching the scene or taking pictures!"

"Sorry..." You mumble.

If you run off to collect evidence, go to page 6.

If you begin sketching the scene, go to page 21.

If you begin taking pictures, go to page 17.


	10. 10

You hide beneath a low bush and hold your breath. The murder runs past you without even noticing you. You pull out your gun.

If you aim at his heart, go to page 85.

If you aim at his knees, go to page 42.


	11. 11

You quickly pull the trigger and the man falls to the ground.

"Nice reflexes." McGee comments. He checks the body for I.D. "Vincent Parker." He reads.

Gibbs, DiNozzo, and David come running towards you.

You and McGee quickly explain what happened and Gibbs groans. "Probie, he was the only one who knew where the money is!"

"What money?" You ask.

Gibbs explains that the man you shot and the original victim had been involved in a multi-million dollar bank robbery. The murderer killed the victim because he decided he didn't want to share.

"Now we need to find the money." Gibbs tells you.

If you offer to look for the money yourself, go to page 16.

If you suggest a search crew, go to page 89.


	12. 12

You run to Gibbs.

"Sir, I found something." You lead him to the secret room, where he continues to destroy the wall until there is nothing left.

Hidden in the secret room was a computer.

If you suggest that you search the computer yourself, go to page 82.

If you tell Gibbs that you will go find McGee so he can search the computer, go to page 44.


	13. 13

You find finger prints, dried blood...

You move some boxes around and gasp.

Lying at the back of the room is another dead girl.

If you continue alone, go to page 56.

If you call Gibbs, go to page 90.


	14. 14

You gives Gibbs a call and tell him what you found. He immediately sends agents to Africa to look in the spots you mentioned.

Hours later, NCIS receives a call. Nothing was found at those locations.

Angry, you look at the numbers again.

23° 01' 12" - 13° 01' 18"

20° 05' 01" - 19° 20' 00"

What if it wasn't GPS locations? What if the numbers were really a secret code?

You pull out a pen and write the numbers down with their corresponding letters.

W A L - M A R

T E A - S T

Walmart East. The Coordinates weren't GPS locations! That was just a trick! It was a message!

If you are afraid that you are wrong again and want to check it out by yourself first, go to page 96.

If you call Gibbs immediately, go to page 75.


	15. 15

"I'm sorry, never mind. It's not a big deal. You guys can stay here for a while longer." You give her a comforting smile.

You're kicking yourself later, but you just can't kick them out onto the street. They are just children and the mother still doesn't have a steady job.

Next weekend the mother tells you that she has found a job that will keep her and an apartment to move into. They will be gone in three days.

The End.


	16. 16

"I'll search for it." You suggest.

Gibbs nods and the rest of the team, having other things to do, leave you alone. According to reliable sources, Gibbs is 99% sure the money is in the house.

After days and days of tearing apart the entire house, you find the money in the corner of the ceiling in the attic.

If you turn the money into Gibbs immediately, go to page 26.

If you take the money and run off to Mexico, go to page 28.


	17. 17

You pull out the NCIS camera and began snapping shots of everything you can. You make sure to get many of the body, the blood spatter, the gun, and the entire room. You take pictures of the rest of the house, as well as the outside. Once you have finished taking pictures, you head back to NCIS to load them onto the computer. Tony heads back with you.

"Let me look at those pictures with you, Probie." He tells you, sitting down beside you. You have loaded the pictures and they are showing on the screen. "Wait a second..."

Tony gets up to take a closer look at the picture you have on the screen. The picture is of the body and the blood spatter on the ground.

"Look at that," Tony points towards the blood that has spattered on the back wall.

You aren't really sure what he is getting at.

"The blood spatter, there is no way the victim was shot from this room... The shooter must have shot through the window."

"But the window was intact." You tell him.

"I'm calling Gibbs."

Go to page 41.


	18. 18

"Probie!" Gibbs shouts at you. "Go back to NCIS and help Abby. Or help Ziva talk to the family. Move!"

If you go help Abby, go to page 40.

If you go help Ziva, go to page 50.


	19. 19

You hide behind some boxes and hold your breath.

"Freeze! Federal Agents!" You hear Gibbs shout.

Gunshots echo through the building.

If you shoot back and attempt to help your team, go to page 46.

If you hide until they stop, go to page 65.


	20. 20

You find McGee at his desk and ask him if you can talk to him alone. You lead him to the elevator where you press the emergency stop button once the door has closed.

"McGee, why is your fingerprint on the murder weapon?" You ask him softly.

McGee looks upset. "I... I'm sorry." He says quietly.

"McGee, did you kill that girl?"

A minute passes. No one says anything, no one moves.

Finally, McGee slowly nods his head.

Gibbs is upset, but impressed by your work. McGee is locked up.

You Win.


	21. 21

You pull out a sketch pad and a pen and begin to measure and draw the room. You're very detailed in your sketch, wanting to make a good impression on your first day. You measure the room and everything in it before moving on to the rest of the house.

When measuring the outside, you notice that something isn't right. The outside of the living room is a good ten feet bigger than the inside. You knock on the wall, it sounds hollow.

You take a deep breath, hope that your suspicions are right, and pull your gun out of your belt. You use it to bang a big hole in the wall. Peering through the hole, you can see there is a hidden room behind this wall.

If you tell Gibbs of your discovery, go to page 12.

If you investigate on your own, go to page 94.


	22. 22

You leave Abby be and help out by running the fingerprint through the database. You sit on Abby's stool, spinning around in circles while you wait for results.

Finally the computer beeps.

A match has been found.

You look over at the screen.

Match Found - Timothy McGee

If you confront McGee, go to page 20.

If you tell Gibbs what you have found, go to page 70.


	23. 23

You do as the man says and climb into the back seat of the red car. Sitting in the seat next to you, McGee looks afraid. The man climbs into the front seat of the car. "We have to go quickly, NCIS will be after us any time now."

He starts the car and you go flying off.

You grip the door handle, but it's no use, the door is locked. You cannot find a way to unlock it from the inside. You are stuck.

You drive for hours and hours. You have no idea where you are anymore.

Suddenly, the car stops. The door unlock.

"Get out." You're told.

You do as the man says. He leads you both to an old barn where he forces you both to sit in two chairs. He ties you up and leaves.

"What do you think we should do?" Agent McGee whispers.

If you say use your knives you always carry as per rule number nine, go to page 73.

If you say sit here and wait until Gibbs finds you, go to page 66.


	24. 24

"You're under arrest." You tell him, pulling out your handcuffs.

His hand slips behind his back and he quickly pulls out a gun.

If you still try and arrest him, go to page 60.

If you shoot him, go to page 11.


	25. 25

You pull out your gun, but he shoots your hand. The gun falls to the ground.

While screaming in agony, you hear him say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

You're l9osing a lot of blood and you are feeling faint. The room is beginning to spin.

The man laughs and shoots you again. This time he hits you in the chest.

You fall to the ground.

Game Over.


	26. 26

Proud of yourself, you take the money in to Gibbs.

"Good work Probie," He praises and since they had found the murderer while you were looking for the money, the case is closed.

You Win.


	27. 27

Tony DiNozzo is the name that shows up on the screen.

If you go to tell Gibbs immediately, go to page 53.

If you confront DiNozzo, go to page 33.


	28. 28

You take the money and jump on the next flight to Mexico. You tell Agent Gibbs that there is a family emergency that you need to go home for.

You spend the next month chilling on the beaches of Mexico.

If you decide to buy a summer home in Mexico, go to page 54.

If you decide to go back to NCIS and pretend that nothing happened, go to page 61.


	29. 29

Frightened and startled, you fire your weapon. You hit the man in the chest. His eyes widen and he clutches his heart before he collapses to the ground.

"What the hell did you do?!" McGee yells. "He wasn't even armed! His hands were up in the air! He wasn't running! He wasn't a threat! Why did you shoot him?"

If you answer, "I'm sorry, he startled me...." Go to page 32.

If you reply with "He could have had a concealed weapon! We don't know!" Go to page 45.


	30. 30

You try to run, but your foot catches on a tree root and you fall. Your ankle starts to swell, you know it must be at least sprained.

If you try to hide, go to page 10.

If you try to run with your sprained ankle, go to page 62.


	31. 31

You call Gibbs and he tells you that the murderer has been caught. They have been looking for you and McGee for days without luck. He sounds very relieved to hear from you.

He says he will be there to pick you up right away.

You are safe. The murderer has been caught. It's over.

The End.


	32. 32

"I'm sorry!" You cry out. "He startled me."

McGee quickly searches the guy. He pulls out a gun from behind the man.

The blood on the man you killed's hands is tested and it belongs to the victim. The gun he was carrying was the gun used to shoot the victim.

It was an open and shut case. The murderer was killed.

The End.


	33. 33

You run upstairs and Tony is sitting at his desk, making phone calls. Gibbs and Ziva are nowhere to be seen.

"Abby found a match to the DNA found in the victim." You tell Tony.

"Oh? Yeah? Who was it?" Tony asks, hardly looking up from his work.

"You."

Tony smiles. He reaches below him, and before you can think to duck, a bullet is flying towards your chest.

You crumbled to the ground.

Game Over.


	34. 34

You drive back to NCIS and report to Gibbs that you think the window might have been replaced, but can't find where the killer may have shot from.

Gibbs tells you that Abby has discovered some semen in the victim and has recovered some DNA from it. She is running it through the data base now. You go down to the lab to ask Abby if she has discovered a match yet.

_Beep! Beep!_

Abby laughs. "Speak of the devil."

She looks over to the computer to check who it was that made the match. She gasps and covers her mouth.

Go to page 27.


	35. 35

You call Gibbs and tell him what you found. He copies down all the numbers as you tell him them over the phone, and you send the file to Abby in case you made any mistakes. Once done that, you load the computer into your car and drive down to NCIS.

When you get there, Gibbs tells you that the numbers you found were numbers of the murders family members. His uncle, whose name was Benjamin Lendle told Gibbs where he believed Henry Lendle would be. Gibbs found him exactly in that spot and arrested him immediately. Henry confessed to the murders and was sent to prison.

Case closed.

You Win.


	36. 36

You call Gibbs and tell him what you found. Sceptical, he decides to check out the pizza parlours anyway.

He calls you a few hours later and tells you that they found that all the pizza parlours were attached by underground tunnels. The pizza parlours were helping a man named Gerry Ryanson sell girls into the sex trade. They were shipping the girls underground.

Gibbs and the rest of the team caught up with Gerry at one of the pizza parlours and arrested him on the spot. Gerry admitted to killing the girl but completely denied the rest.

Positive that he was a part of this, Gibbs refused to believe him.

Gibbs congratulates you for your good work.

You Win.


	37. 37

You quickly drop your gun to the ground and put your hands in the air.

"Good, you know how to follow directions." The gun man smiles.

McGee also drops his gun to the ground and raises his hands above his head.

"Now, don't say a word or I'll shoot." The man tells you. "This way. Now!" He points down the hallway.

McGee goes first, you follow closely behind him. The gun is pressed into your back.

"You see the red car ahead?" He asks quietly as you come up to an opened back door. You and McGee both nod slowly. "I'm hiding the gun so I don't draw attention. Go to the car and climb into the back seat. If you try and run, I'll shoot."

If you do as he says, go to page 23.

If you try and run, go to page 92.


	38. 38

The mass spectrometer beeps. "Abby! We have a poison!"

"What is it?" She asks, coming back into the room.

"Arsenic." you tell her, reading the results.

"I'll call Gibbs." She tells you.

Abby explained everything to Gibbs and Gibbs tells his team to go back to the house with him. There you find the murderer, lying in the middle of the room crying. He regretted what he had done to his girlfriend. Gibbs makes the arrest.

The case is closed.

The End.


	39. 39

The mother leaves with her three children.

You could never get their faces out of your mind. You can never forget how that man just wanted $100 dollars to feed his family, and you couldn't let that go.

Nightmares plague you for years. You are unable to sleep, unable to get these people off of your mind.

You volunteer at a soup kitchen to help ease your mind.

It doesn't help.

Game Over.


	40. 40

You follow Abby down to her lab.

"We're going to see if there are any finger prints on this gun first." Abby tells you.

You help Abby process the gun, and a finger print is found.

"Do you want to put this finger print into the data base and search for a match, or do you want to help me process the gun?" Abby asks you.

If you choose to help Abby process the gun, go to page 76.

If you choose to run the fingerprint through the database, go to page 22.


	41. 41

Tony gives Gibbs a call and Gibbs tells you to get back to the crime scene, check out the window, and figure out where this guy shot from.

You do as you are told. When you get to the crime scene, you go straight for the window leading into the living room. You can tell that the glass is new, and you believe that it may have been replaced right after the victim was killed. You look outside the window and find a shoe print in the mud. You carefully make a mould of it and send it with Gibbs back to NCIS.

You continue to look around and you notice that there is a tree in the neighbour's yard across the street that could have been where the killer was when he shot the victim. You also notice a building behind the row of houses across the street. There is more than one window that could have easily been where the shooter shot from.

If you decide to go check out the building first, go to page 99.

If you decide to go check out the tree first, go to page 55.


	42. 42

You shoot and the murderer falls to the ground. McGee runs over to him and puts the cuffs on his wrist.

You take the man back to America and straight to NCIS. Gibbs is so proud of McGee for catching the man. You get no credit for the work you did.

You Win.


	43. 43

You decide to wait a while. You don't want to be rude, and this family really does need somewhere to stay...

You wait another week, and they still aren't gone. It's driving you crazy!

Finally you decide that the best way to handle this would be to just buy them a house. With your NCIS job, you are making a fair bit of cash. And since your parents left you a lot of money when they died, you can afford it.

You go out house shopping and find the perfect small, three bedroom house not far from your own.

The mother can't thank you enough, and the children are excited to have rooms of their own. The two girls are planning on sharing a room, but they don't mind.

Not a week later the mother gives you a call.

She has won billions of dollars on a lottery ticket she found outside of her house.

She pays you back for the house plus some, giving you a million dollars.

You Win.


	44. 44

You call McGee over and he sits down at the computer. Within minutes he has pulled up an interesting file. The file has 4 GPS coordinates on it.

23° 01' 12" - 13° 01' 18"

20° 05' 01" - 19° 20' 00"

"What does it mean?" You ask McGee.

"Beats me." He shrugs, pulling up a problem to help him figure out where these points are located. "The first point is a location in Africa, the second a location in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

"But what does it mean?" You ask again.

"Maybe bodies were dumped there, or something?" McGee suggests.

"We'll just have to go search the first location." You tell him.

"Not without telling Gibbs first." McGee tells you.

If you convince McGee to go with you to Africa to check out the coordinates, go to page 59.

If you call Gibbs first, go to page 14.


	45. 45

"He could have a concealed weapon!" You shout. "We don't know! Look at the blood on his hands. He's probably the killer!"

McGee quickly searches the guy. "No weapon." He tells you.

"But I didn't know!" You plea, tears filling your eyes. You just killed a man.

You get lectured by Agent Gibbs before the Director promptly fires you.

Game Over.


	46. 46

You grab your gun and fly out from behind the boxes. You shoot the men from behind, distracting them for a few moments, and letting your team get back in control.

The next bullet flies at you. You try to dodge it, but you are too late.

The bullet flies through your chest and you crumple to the ground.

Game Over.


	47. 47

You hear Gibbs voice shout "Drop your weapons!"

The whole team is with him.

In no time at all, all the men are cuffed and being taken into custody.

"Good work, Probie." Gives says to you, sending butterflies through your abdomen. "But next time, wait for back up."

You Win.


	48. 48

"Why don't you come stay at my house? I have an extra room, a hot shower, some warm food. You could stay with me. Just until you get back on your feet." You offer politely.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" The mother asks.

"Of course not!" You smile.

The mother and her three children all squish into your car and you drive to your house. You show them their room, and tell them to help themselves to anything in the fridge.

They are very grateful and polite.

A few months later they are still there.

Irritated, you aren't sure what to do. You don't want to be rude, but you didn't expect them to stay forever!

If you ask them politely to leave, go to page 72.

If you give it a while, see what happens, go to page 43.


	49. 49

You call Gibbs on your cell phone and he and the rest of the team show up in no time at all.

They begin to go over the room and process it, looking for evidence, when a man shows up.

"Drop your guns." He says calmly.

His own gun was pointed right at Gibbs.

If you shoot the murderer, risking shooting Gibbs, go to page 97.

If you drop your gone and give the money to the murderer, go to page 77.


	50. 50

"Do you want to talk to the mother of the dead girl?" Ziva asks you. "Or the father?"

If you choose the mother, go to page 93.

If you choose the father, go to page 78.


	51. 51

You head back to the house in search of the real weapon. When you get there, you find a man, kneeling over a girl's dead body. He points his gun at you. Not noticing, you reach for your cell phone to call Gibbs, but it's too late.

He has pulled the trigger.

Game Over.


	52. 52

You quickly pull out your gun and pull the trigger. The man has fallen to the ground, and McGee is already standing over him cuffing his hands behind his back.

You call Gibbs and he tells you to bring the man down to NCIS for interrogating.

The man was the murderer, and you caught him. The case is solved.

You Win.


	53. 53

You run upstairs to tell Gibbs what you found.

"Is she sure?" Gibbs asks quietly.

You nod.

"Tony DiNozzo, you're under arrest. Please stand up, keep your hands in the air."

"Boss, what's going on?" Tony asks, carefully rising from his desk.

"Abby found a match to the DNA found in the victim." Gibbs explains to Tony.

Suddenly Tony is across the room, making a run for it.

Gibbs, although old, is fast. He catches Tony in one swift movement and has handcuffs on his wrists.

The case is closed.

The End.


	54. 54

You found this beautiful home and go to the real estate office to purchase it.

People begin talking very fast in Spanish and you can't understand a word they're saying, but they sound panicked.

Before you know it, your hands are handcuffed behind your back.

"What's going on?" You shout.

They drag you down to the police department where you are held in custody overnight. You are sent back to the States the next day and thrown in jail.

Turns out when NCIS couldn't reach you, they sent out a BOLO. The people at the real estate office recognized your photo and called the cops immediately.

You're trial is next month, but as far as Gibbs is concerned, you'll be in jail for the rest of your life.

Game Over.


	55. 55

You walk over to the neighbour's yard and try to inspect the tree without raising suspicions. You don't see anything to suggest that a killer sat in that tree, or was even anywhere near it.

Giving up, you decide you should try and find some other lead.

If you go to check out the building now, go to page 99.

If you go tell Gibbs that you couldn't find anything, go to page 34.


	56. 56

You continue searching through the room. Behind boxes and boxes of weapons, you find a huge metal safe. You shoot the padlock and it pops open.

You gasp when you see the bills. "There must be over a million dollars in here..." You whisper to yourself.

If you call gives, go to page 49.

If you take the cash and run, go to page 28.


	57. 57

"Drop the money and put your hands in the air!" You shout. The man does so, looking frightened.

You cuff him and he is thrown in jail.

His young wife and their three small children come down to NCIS the next day.

They are unbelievably poor, the mother can't even buy food for the children.

If you send them away and forget about them, go to page 91.

If you offer them a cheque for $1000, go to page 68.

If you offer them a room in your house until they can get back on their feet, go to page 48.


	58. 58

"Please, I insist. Take it."

The mother flashes you a warm smile and takes the cheque from your hands.

You never forget that family. You hope they made good use of your money. You hope they are doing well now.

Whenever you think of them, it makes you smile.

You Win.


	59. 59

You and McGee take a plane down to Africa and compromise by calling Gibbs along the way. He is not too impressed that you took off without telling him first, but he is glad that you have a lead. He tells you that he will send more of the team down if you find anything, and to call him as soon as you get there.

You land and take a rented car down to the first location.

McGee gasps as you pull up at your destination.

It's another body.

If you investigate this body, go to page 84.

If you call Gibbs, go to page 100.


	60. 60

"Sir, drop the gun!" You shout.

He completely ignores you and quickly pulls the trigger.

The bullet hits McGee in the chest and he falls to the ground.

If you shoot the murderer, go to page 86.

If you try and help McGee, go to page 88.


	61. 61

You fly home and go back to work. Everyone welcomes you back.

No one suspects a thing.

You get off with over 25 million dollars.

You Win.


	62. 62

You try to run, but as you hobble away, the murder catches up with you. He puts the barrel of gun against your temple and pulls the trigger.

Game Over.


	63. 63

You call the cab number, and when it gets there, you tell it to take you to NCIS.

Everyone is relieved to see you are ok.

You find out that the murderer hasn't been caught yet.

You spend years looking for the murderer, without prevail.

The End.


	64. 64

"Freeze!" You shout. "Federal Agent! Drop your weapons!"

All the men are armed and they point their weapons at you.

Go to page 47.


	65. 65

You stay huddled behind those boxes until the gunshots stop. You quietly crawl out and find your entire team lying on the floor, dead.

You get out safely, but you **never** forgive yourself for letting your team die.

You quit NCIS, not able to face the shame, and move far away.

You can`t run from the nightmares though...

Game Over.


	66. 66

"I think we should wait for Gibbs." You tell Agent McGee. "Gibbs will find us."

McGee nods and sits back in his chair.

You have no idea how long you sat there. You saw the sun set and rise a few times, but you have no idea how many. You're thirsty. You're hungry.

The barn door opens.

"Probie? McGee?" You hear Tony call out.

"Over here!" You try to yell, but you're throat is too dry.

Tony runs over to you, Ziva close behind him. They quickly untie you both and call an abulance.

"Wh-where's Gibbs?" You choke out.

Tony looks at Ziva who looks down.

"Gibbs is dead." Tony whispers.

"What?!" You cry out.

Tony nods. "The murderer... he got to him before we could get to the murderer..."

You cry and the ambulance comes to take you to the hospital.

"But we caught the murderer ." Ziva says. The case is closed, but at the cost of the best Special Agent in the world.

Is it Game Over? Or do You Win? You decide.


	67. 67

Afraid that this might not be anything at all, and not wanting to look bad on your first day, you go and check out the pizza parlours on your own.

Without saying a word when you first walk in, you listen intensely to the conversation the man at the counter is having with a male customer.

He hands the customer a small baggy filled with white powder and you realize that he is selling him drugs. You quickly pop into action. You arrest both the customer and the man at the counter before calling in reinforcements.

Proud of you, Gibbs pats you on the back and tells you that you are going to make a great Special Agent.

You Win.


	68. 68

You scribble 1000 dollars on a cheque and gently hand it to the mother. "Please, take this. It's the least I can do."

The mother shakes her head. "No, I couldn't."

If you insist, go to page 58.

If you let it go, go to page 39.


	69. 69

You wander around aimlessly. You feel like you're going in circles. You have no food, no water. You're lost. You're tired.

After what seems like days, you see a gas station in the distance. You run towards it, more excited than you have been in days.

If you call a taxi cab, go to page 63.

If you call Gibbs, go to page 31.


	70. 70

You run to the bullpen where you find Gibbs sitting at his desk.

"Gibbs, we found a match for the print we found on the gun used in the murder."

"And?" Gibbs asks.

"It was McGee." You tell him softly. "McGee killed that girl.

Gibbs pulls his gun out from the bottom drawer of his desk. He aims it at you. "I know. And I helped him."

BANG.

Game Over.


	71. 71

You don't say anything and he promptly hands in the rest of the money.

You take in the money to Gibbs.

If you help Abby process the money, go to page 40.

If you help Ziva interview the victims' families, go to page 50.


	72. 72

You just can't stand it. You wait until breakfast the next morning and you sit down at the table with the mother.

"I'm really sorry for this, but I think it is time that you guys move out."

The mother begins to sob, and you aren't sure what to do.

If you decide to politely ask her again, go to page 98.

If you take it back, change your mind, go to page 15.


	73. 73

You pull out your knife and carefully cut through the ropes. Once you are free, you cut McGee free.

"Let's get out of here. Fast." McGee says.

You run out of the old barn, but neither of you remembers where you had come from.

"What should we do?" McGee asks you.

If you want to wait for someone to find you, go to page 87.

If you want to wander and hopefully find your way home, go to page 69.


	74. 74

You begin to call the numbers on the computer screen. Each place you call turns out to be a pizza parlour. Puzzled, you wonder if this has anything to do with the case, or whether it is just a file the suspect keeps the best pizza places' phone numbers for reference.

If you decide to tell Gibbs what you have found, go to page 36.

If you decide to check out these pizza parlours, go to page 67.


	75. 75

You call Gibbs and he meets you at the Walmart. You search the place and find a trap door in the back room. It leads to a secret area. In this area are maps, bomb plans, and a group of men sitting at a table in the middle of the room. They all look up at you, shocked, as you enter the room.

"Freeze." Gibbs tells them. "Put your hands in the air."

The men are arrested and you and the team discover that they had been terrorist, planning on planting bombs in all the Walmart across America.

The girl that had died had been a member of their group, who had killed herself, not wanting to hurt other people anymore.

The case is closed.

You Win.


	76. 76

You fallow Abby to the ballistics lab where she tests the guns.

"That's weird..." She says suddenly.

"What's weird?" You ask.

"This gun was definitely not the one used to shoot our victim."

"Abigail?" Dr. Mallard calls, walking into Abby's lab.

"Ducky?" Abby says. "This gun-"

"Didn't kill our victim." Ducky finishes.

"How did you know?" Abby asked.

"She was poisoned." Ducky said.

"But this gun didn't shoot her." Abby clarified. "At all."

"So we have a different COD and a different weapon." You summarize.

Ducky and Abby both nod.

"You need to see if you can identify this poison." Ducky tells Abby.

"And someone needs to find that gun." Abby says aloud.

If you help Abby Identify the poison, go to page 38.

If you go back to the house in search of the real weapon, go to page 51.


	77. 77

You drop your gun and give up the money. Your hands above your head, you can't breathe because of the fear.

The man smiles at you, takes the money, kicks away your gun and shoots Gibbs.

"No!" You cry out, lunging towards him.

The man turns to you, and pulls the trigger.

You can feel the hot blood on your chest before you feel the pain. You collapse on the floor.

Game Over.


	78. 78

You sit down in the interrogation room across the table from an older man. He has short brown hair and is clean shaven.

"Hello. Can I'm going to ask you a few questions." You tell him. "Do you know who killed your daughter?"

The man slowly nods his head.

"Can you tell me who it was?"

"It...It was the woman in here before you. Officer Ziva David."

If you don't believe him, go to page 83.

If you do believe him, go to page 80.


	79. 79

"Do you know who killed your daughter?" You repeat. Louder this time so you can be heard over the woman's sobs.

"Yes... It was... It was... It was my husband." She sobs louder.

You quickly go tell Gibbs what the woman told you and he arrests the man.

"Good work Probie. Another case closed."

You Win.


	80. 80

You gasp. You always felt uneasy around Ziva. You just knew he had to be telling the truth.

You ran to Gibbs.

"I know who killed her." You tell him confidently.

"Well?" He asks, impatient.

"It was Ziva."

Gibbs doesn't believe you, but it is his job to thoroughly go through the evidence and interrogate Ziva.

When he is finished, it is obvious that Ziva is innocent.

"You're Fired." He says clearly.

"What for?!" You cry.

"Rule number 39; never accuse your team mates."

Game Over.


	81. 81

You grab a box of Kleenex from under the table and hand one to the lady.

"Thank you." She whispers. "And to answer your questions, I'm sorry, but I do not know who killed my daughter."

You talk to her for a while longer, getting nowhere, when Abby interrupts.

"I found something." She tells you. "Get the team down to my lab."

You do as she says.

"I found a match." Abby announces proudly once everyone has assembled in her lab.

"A match to what Abbs?" Gibbs asks.

"I found a match to the semen found in the victim. His name is Mark Keith. I have his address here." Abby passed Gibbs a sticky note with an address written on it in pen.

"Good work, Abbs." Gibbs kisses her forehead.

Gibbs finds Mark Keith and easily proves that he is the killer. Case closed.

The End.


	82. 82

You sit down in the chair and log on. "I can do this. I need to do this to impress Gibbs." You tell yourself.

You spend hours searching through file after file on that computer. Eventually you find a Microsoft Excel Spreadsheet. In the spreadsheet is different phone numbers.

If you start to call the phone numbers, go to page 74.

If you find Gibbs immediately and tell him what you found, go to page 35.


	83. 83

You are shocked to hear Ziva's name come from his mouth.

"You liar." You say right to his face.

You lock him up in jail.

The next morning, there was another murder.

Ziva is found at the crime scene.

"Gibbs!" You run over to him. "Ziva... I knew it was her! The father of our last victim... he told me!"

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Gibbs growls.

Ziva is fired and thrown in jail.

Game Over.


	84. 84

You and McGee decide to investigate the body a little bit before giving Gibbs a call.

"What are you doing here?" You hear a deep growl come from behind you. You turn around and a tall man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes has a gun pointed at your chest.

If you run, go to page 30.

If you pull out your gun and shoot the man, go to page 52.


	85. 85

You aim your gun to the man's heart. You hold your breath.

Go to page 11.


	86. 86

Without even thinking, you grab your gun and pull the trigger. The murderer falls to the ground. You check his pulse. Nothing. He's dead.

You run over to McGee, but it's too late. He has completely bled out. You see where he is wounded and you know you could have saved his life had you put some pressure on it immediately. But not it's too late.

The man is dead, but was it worth it? You lost your partner in the process. Can you live with yourself knowing you could have saved him?

Game Over? Or do you win? I guess you decide.


	87. 87

You wait right where you are, huddled under a small tree. You are far enough away from the barn that you won't be seen by someone who comes back for you, but you are close enough that you can still see the barn yourself. You want to make sure that if someone comes looking for you, you see them.

You and McGee sit there for what seems like ever. You grow hungrier, and hungrier. Thirstier, and thirstier. You wait for days, and days. Finally, McGee's body can't take it anymore.

He dies in the grass beside you. You try to cry, but the tears won't come. You have no tears left in you.

Game Over.


	88. 88

You run over to McGee and put some pressure on his wound. But with your back turned to the shooter, you don't even notice until it's too late that the gun is pointed at you. He pulls the trigger.

Game Over.


	89. 89

"Why don't we get a search crew to look for the money? I'll help." You suggest.

Gibbs nods and you organize a search team.

You watch everyone closely as they search for the money.

After only a few hours, a young, shaggy man finds it. You see him pocket a hundred dollar bill before handing in the money.

IF you arrest him, go to page 57.

If you let it slide, go to page 71.


	90. 90

You get Gibbs on the phone and he tells you he will be right there.

You wait patiently for him to get there when you hear something moving.

"I've got everything you could ever want." A man's voice travel through the room.

There were other people there. They were all talking at once. The man had brought some customers down here, and you were stuck in the middle of the action.

If you hide until you believe the men are gone, go to page 19.

If you attempt to arrest them on your own, go to page 64.


	91. 91

You ignore everything the family says and escort them out of NCIS.

You feel slightly guilty but you don't feel it is your duty to do anything.

The murderer is dead, the money found, the case closed.

You go home and have nightmares of the poor family of the man you threw in jail for the rest of your life.

Game Over.


	92. 92

You judge the distance from where you are and the building and figure you should be able to make it. You make a break for it.

You haven't moved even two feet when you hear the shot.

Your body drops to the ground, blood pooling around you.

Game Over.


	93. 93

You sit down in the interrogation room across the table from an older woman. Her hair is greying, and her eyes are red and puffy, like she was crying.

"Hello, I'm going to ask you a few questions." You say gently. "Do you know who killed your daughter?"

The woman began to sob louder.

If you offer the woman a Kleenex, go to page 81.

If you ignore the crying and continue to ask questions, go to pate 79.


	94. 94

You tear down the rest of the wall, and in the process, you hear a small cry.

Hidden in the room was a bunch of young girls, none where older than eighteen. You help them out and go to find Gibbs.

You tell him of your discovery and Gibbs tells you he found out that the murderer was selling these girls as sex slaves. The one he killed had been stubborn and not worth keeping.

Tony had caught him trying to get a plane out of the country, and he was now behind bars.

The case was solved, the girls were saved.

You Win.


	95. 95

You breathe, calm yourself, and realize that everyone makes mistakes. It's better to be safe than sorry.

You continue looking for anything that may help you with the case.

Go to page 18.


	96. 96

You decide to check it out yourself first, and drive down to the Walmart.

You find a secret room attached to the back storage room and look inside.

The room is filled with bombs, guns, missiles, and all kinds of other weapons.

Since you know things now, it may be safe to call Gibbs. If you decide to do this, go to page 90.

If you want to continue to check this out by yourself first, go to page 13.


	97. 97

You hold your breath, aim at the murderer, and pull the trigger.

You close your eyes. You are afraid you may have shot your boss.

You count to ten, and open your eyes.

The man is lying on the floor, he isn't breathing.

Gibbs is standing beside him.

Gibbs is fine.

You did it.

You saved everyone.

You killed the murderer.

You Win.


	98. 98

"Please, I need my space back."

She continues to cry, but she is out by supper that night.

You feel relieved, but slightly guilty as you go to sleep the night.

The next night, when watching the news, you hear, "Mother and her three children were killed in a fatal car crash last night..."

You cry as they show the pictures of the mother and her three children who were hit by a semi truck while crossing the road.

Game Over.


	99. 99

You walk over to the building and step inside. It is an apartment building. You talk to the man sitting at a desk in the lobby. he tells you that he was suspicious of one of his residence and he hasn't talked to him in a few days. He grabs and extra key and leads you to the room.

You knock three times and shout "NCIS, open up!"

There is no answer.

The landlord opens the door for you and you step inside.

The apartment is dirty, grungy, smelly. You want to leave, but know you have to do your job first. You thank the landlord and ask him if he wouldn't mind giving you some space so that you can take a look around.

He smiles politely and leaves you to do your work.

You look through the dirt and garbage that fills the apartment. You aren't searching for long when you find a gun.

You quickly call Gibbs and take the gun back to NCIS. Abby process it and finds a fingerprint.

The fingerprint belongs to a Peter Michael who's last known place of residence was at 4673 Mickelson street.

Gibbs and the team join you as you go to take down Mr. Michael.

He is at home with his family. His wife never suspected a thing and cries as you drag her husband away to jail.

You solved the case.

You Win.


	100. 100

You quickly pull out your cell phone and call Gibbs. "I'll be right down."

He flies himself and the rest of the team down to Africa and investigates the body.

The Atlantic ocean is searched, but a body isn't found.

"It was probably swept away." Gibbs tells you.

"He must have written down the coordinates so that he wouldn't forget." You say aloud.

"Good work Probie," Gibbs congratulates you. "You figure this out."

Within the next couple days, the murderer is caught and Gibbs promotes you for solving the case.

You Win.


End file.
